Fire and Water must work Together (warriorcat fanfic)
by xXFadingNightXx
Summary: "A Flaming Storm of Rain must form Puddles of Soot and Ash to help grow the Flickering hope or the Blizzard of life will cease to exist." Eight kits born in one night, four kits to each queen. Ashkit, Flamekit, Sootkit, and Flickerkit must get along with Puddlekit, Rainkit, Stormkit, and Blizzardkit.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS, ERIN HUNTER DOES!**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Featherstar - White she with silver paws and stripes going down tail, soft blue eyes

Deputy: Hawkscreech - Dark orange tabby with brown stripes, amber eyes, (mate : Ravenwing)

Medicine Cat: Snowleaf - White she with light grey spots, deep blue eyes, (sister to Frostdash)

Warriors

Ravenwing - Black she with white paws and muzzle, green eyes (kits : Crowleap, Volestrike) (Mate : Hawkscreech) (apprentice Jaggedpaw)

Crowleap - Black tom with dark orange stripes, amber eyes (brother : Volestrike) (Apprentice Cottenpaw)

Volestrike - Brown tom with white paws and tail that fades to light orange, dark green eyes, large (brother : Crowleap) (Mate: Fireleap) (Kits: Ashkit, Flamekit, Flickerkit, and Sootkit)

Dappledbreeze - tortishell she, light green eyes (brother: Runningshadows) (apprentice Yellowpaw)

Runningshadows - Dark grey tom with black paws and ears, dark blue eyes (sister: Dapplebreeze) (mate: Frostdash) (kits: Puddlekit, Rainkit, Stormkit, Blizzardkit) (Apprentice Boulderpaw)

Brackenclaw - young brown tabby tom, yellow eyes (apprentice Leafpaw) (sister Fadedsun) (brother: Addertail)

Fadedsun - young light orange she with lighter paws and tail that fades to a dark orange, soft yellow eyes (brothers: Brackenclan and Addertail)

Addertail - young dark orange tom with orange spots and one white paw, dark yellow eyes, long tail (sister: Fadedsun) (brother: Brackenclaw)

Badgerstripe - Black tom with white stripe down back, dark green eyes (Mate Silverwing) (Kits: Eclipsekit and Bonekit)

Cloudface - Grey tom with white muzzle and eye spot, light blue eyes (Mate Floatingleaf) (Kits: Fallenkit, Echokit, and Hopkit)

Apperentices

Jaggedpaw - Dark grey tom with white paws and black stripes, dark blue eyes (Mentor - Ravenwing) (Sister: Cottenpaw)

Cottenpaw - Light grey she with darker grey spots, blue eyes (Mentor - Crowleap) (Brother: Jaggedpaw)

Leafpaw - light orange tabby she, soft green eyes (Mentor - Brackenclaw) (Brother: Boulderpaw)

Boulderpaw - Light brown tom with darker brown stripes (Mentor - Runningshadows) (Sister: Leafpaw)

Yellowpaw - Light yellow/cream tom with white paws, pale orange eyes (Mentor - Dapplebreeze)

Queens and Kits

**Floatingleaf** - light brown she with white spots, green eyes, tall (Mate: Cloudface) (kits: Fallenkit, Echokit, and Hopkit)

_Fallenkit_: Light brown tabby she with white paws, light green-yellow eyes , tall

_Echokit_: Light grey she with white spots and one light brown paw, blue eyes

_Hopkit_: Brown tabby tom with grey paws, dark green eyes, tall

**Silverwing** - Silver she with white paws and tail tip, dark blue eyes (Mate: Badgerstripe) (Kits: Eclipsekit and Bonekit)

_Eclipsekit_: Silver tom with black paws and ears, dark blue eyes

_Bonekit_: White tom with black stripe down back, amber eyes

**Fireleap** - ginger she with light orange paws, light green eyes (Mate: Volestrike) (Kits: Ashkit, Flamekit, Flickerkit, and Sootkit)

_Ashkit_: Dark grey tom with small black spots, amber eyes, large

_Flamekit_: Ginger tom with dark brown stripes, dark green eyes, large

_Flickerkit_: Light grey she with light patches of yellow-light orange, yellow eyes

_Sootkit_: Grey she with dark orange paws and brown stripes, amber eyes, large

**Frostdash** - White she with silver paws, belly, and striped tail, dark blue eyes (Mate: Runningshadows) (Kits: Puddlekit, Rainkit, Stormkit, and Blizzardkit)

_Puddlekit_: White tom with large splashes of grey, dark blue eyes, small

_Rainkit_: Light grey tom with darker spots of grey, two white paws, blue eyes, tall

_Stormkit_: Dark grey she with white paws and light grey spots, dark blue eyes, large

_Blizzardkit_: White she with varying shades of grey across fur, pale blue-silver eyes, tiny

Elders

Twistedgaze: Grey tabby tom, dark green eyes, cross eyed, mischifious (brother: Stormflash)

Stormflash: Dark tabby tom, dark green eyes, serious (brother: Twistedfang)

Rabbitdash: brown tabby she, misty blue eyes, blind, cranky (Mate: Lakesplash)

Lakesplash: White tom with one large splash of grey, dark blue eyes, grumpy (Mate: Rabbitdash)

(Im only putting down Thunderclan list)

**Prologue**

It was moonhigh and a rain lashed down rain. Many cats hid under cover to stay protected from the stinging rain. Only two toms sat in the rain, pacing by the nursery. After another flash of lightning a yowl was heard from the nursery. The dark grey tom dug his claws into the grass and glanced anxiously into the nursery. A few moments later there was another yowl, from a different cat.

It was much later that a cat finally appeared out of the nursery. She looked exhausted, and had a leaf sticking to her leg, though she didn't seem to notice. She nodded to both toms, "They have each gave birth to healthy kits, you may go in now." She padded past them into the medicine den. Both toms brushed past each other into the nursery. One padded to the ginger she in a nest and the other padded to the white she in the nest across the den. The other queens were sleeping with their kits.

There were a total of eight kits born that day, four from each kits. The clan was suprised, but pleased that two queens kitted on the same day. They clan was striving in this newleaf, especially after this particullary hard leafbare. No one knew anything about the kits fates. For now, as the kits mewled and climbed blindly over each other, they were just kits, as they would be for the next six moons of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

-Flamekit-

I woke up to feel Ashkit prodding me with his paw. "Flamekit! I opened my eyes! So did Sootkit!", i heard him say. I sat up wider and frowned in concentration, trying to open my eyes. Suddenly there was a blinding light and then everything came into focus. I gasped in shock and looked around, then back in front of me were i saw a dark grey tom with amber eyes grinning at me. "Ashkit?", i asked and he nodded, grinning even wider. Then a grey she, Sootkit, sat up next to him.

"Flamekit! You opened your eyes too!", she beamed. Flickerkit crawled over then, trying to open her eyes also. After a few seconds they popped open, revealing pale yellow-light orange eyes. She looked around in shock as well. Fireleap looked down at us, "You've all opened your eyes!", she purred.

Just then a huge white tom with a stripe down his back ran up. "Yay! You all opened your eyes! Now we can play!", his dark amber eyes flashed in the dim lighting of the nursery.

Fireleap hesitated, looking at us, "You can go play with Bonekit, but be carfull!", she warned. We all scrambled up to our paws and followed Bonekit over to the exit of the nursery. I got there first and peeked out, curiously. I gasped, everything was huge! Ashkit pushed me out of the was and Sootkit and Flickerkit came up behind us.

"Hurry up! We wanna see camp too!", Sootkit complained. Bonekit laughed, "Come on!", he called and padded out into camp. I followed, stumbling slightly over my paws. "Wow!", gasped Flickerkit, looking around.

-Blizzardkit-

I woke up as Stormkit kept shaking me. "Wake up Blizzardkit! Mom said we can go out into camp when you opened your eyes!". I groaned and snuggled deeper into Frostdashes fur, trying to go back to sleep. It was no use, as Rainkit dragged me away. "Come on! Open your eyes!" , he complained. "I want to go out of camp!"

Frostdash purred and i felt her wrap her tail around us, "Be patient, she can open her eyes when she's ready." I tried to open my eyes, frowning in concentration, but it was no use, they remained shut. I heard Rainkit huff, obviously frustrated at not being able to go out yet. I felt guilty and tried to open them again.

After a few moments Frostdash told them they could go out into camp if they were careful. Then she picked me up and started to carry my somewhere. I raised my head and sniffed the air, trying to figure out where she was taking me. Then I smelled that sharp bitter scent of leaves, like the ones, that Frostdash eats sometimes. I felt her place me down gently on the ground.

"Snowleaf?", she called out into the den. I felt a leaf under my paws and sniffed it curiously. Then I heard a cat padding out, she smelled like the one that visited the nursery sometimes.

"Yes?", I heard the cat say, the,"Oh! Hi Frostdash, how are your kits?". Frostleaf shifted behind me and said, "Their fine, but Blizzardkit hasn't opened her eyes yet", i heard a faint trace of worry in her voice.

Snowleaf replied, "Don't worry, some kits just take longer to open their eyes, besides, Blizzardkit is a lot smaller than her litter mates, that could be why it's taking her longer than them to open her eyes."

Frostdash picked me up again, "Ok, thanks", she said and padded back out. Once we got back into the nursery I snuggled back into her fur and fell asleep.

I woke up again later to hear someone talking, i recognized his scent as Runningshadows. Dad was here! I tried to open my eyes again and suddenly there was bright light every where. I blinked a few times, and everything came into focus. I saw Runningshadows staring at me, mouth halfway opened, obviously in mid-sentence. "She opened her eyes!", he grinned. I tilted my head back to see Frostdash looking down at me in suprise. She tilted her head, "She has odd eyes, they look almost silver." Runningshadows glanced at me again, "You right, but they look beautiful, our kits are going to grow into such great warriors", he purred.

Frostdash nudged me lightly, "Why don't you go out and play with your littermates?", she asked. I nodded and scrambled clumsily up to my paws, then stumbled over to the nursery exit. I peeked out at camp cautiously. I felt my eyes go even wider, I saw cats everywhere! I stumbled out a few more pawsteps and looked around, wondering what my littermates looked like.

Then a silver tom with black paws and ears padded up to me, "Hi Blizzardkit! I'm Eclipsekit!", he said. I had to tilt me head back slightly to see his face. "H-hi!", I squeaked. He grinned, "Are you looking for your littermates?", he asked and I nodded.

"Follow me", he said and padded away. I hurried to catch up with him, stumbling slightly. He glanced back, then must have realized he was walking to fast because he slowed his pace, "Sorry",he said.

Then we came up to three kits. "Blizzardkit!", they all said, smiling, "You've opened your eyes!". I smiled and padded over. We played until we were exhausted and Frostdash called us back into the nursery for a nap.


	3. Chapter 2

-Flamekit-

I yawned and sat up, stretching out my front legs. I flicked my ear, hearing Hopkit complaining as Floatingleaf groomed him. "Come on! Your apprentice cerimony could be any day now! You don't want to go up there all dirty!". she fretted, holding him between her paws. Hopkit grumbled under his breath angrily as Fallenkit smirked at him from behind Fallingfeather.

I felt a pang of jealousy, I wish our cerimony was soon, but we still had to wait four moons. I glanced at Fireleap, she was still sleeping, and got up out of the nest. I padded quietly out of the nursery, so I wouldn't wake any other Queens or kits.

Once I was outside, I sighed. The nursery was so cramped with thirteen kits in it! I cant wait till Hopkit, Fallenkit, and Echokit become apprentices. I looked out at the sun that was starting to rise over the peaks of the trees. Then I heard some one pad up behind me. I turned around to see a tiny kit with white fur and different shades of grey along her fur. She had silvery pale blue eyes. After a moment I recognized her as one of Frostdashes kits. I narrowed my eyes and turned away.

Fireleap hated Frostdash and told us to stay away from her and her kits. After a moment I glanced back to see her still standing there sheepishly. "What? Are you going to go tell my mom that i'm out here?", I growled.

She flinched slightly, and I felt a flash of satisfaction. Then a large dark grey kit came up behind her, I recognized him as Rainkit, another one of Frostdashes kits.

"Leave her alone", he growled. The other kit, Blizzardkit i think her name is, shrunk down, obviously embaressed.

I narrowed my eyes, "You can't tell me what to do!", i puffed out my fur. "Besides, its not my fault that tiny mouse was standing there and staring at me like the mousebrain she has.

Rainkit growled, "Thats it!", he yowled then he flew at me. I ducked under his outstreched paws, just in time. He stumbled to the ground a few mouse lengths away from me.

Blizzardkit's eyes widened. "N-no! Dont..fight", she mumbled.

I lunged and Rainkit and managed to cuff his ear. He hissed and tackled me again, managing to pin me down. I kicked up at him with my back paws and flipped him off of me. Suddenly Frostdash was standing there, "Whats going on?!", she yowled. Then she saw me and her eyes narrowed. "Of course it was one of Fireleaps kits", she hissed.

Fireleap appeared behind her and I looked up, "Mom! They started attacking me for no reason!", I yowled. She growled, narrowing her eyes at Frostdash and her two kits.

Rainkit growled, "Thats not true! He started picking on Blizzardkit!".

Fireleap smirked, "Well that little runt deserves it, she's barley an exuse of a cat."

Frostdash growled and suddenly they were in a full blown out argument. Several cats came running out of the warriors den, eyes wide, to see what all the yowling was about. When they saw Fireleap and Frostdash, they all grumbled about warriors acting like kits.

Suddenly Hawkscreech ran over, "Stop it!", he hissed. "You both should know better than that! You shouldnt be acting so foolish in front of your own kits!", he growled.

"Come on Flamekit", Fireleap hissed and ushered me back into the nursery, shooting a glare at Frostdash who only glared back. I stuck my tongue out at Blizzardkit on my way back in the nursery, "Tinykit", I hissed at her. She flinched back, refusing to meet my eyes.

-Blizzardkit-

"Tinykit", he hissed, as he passed by me. I flinched and backed up, refusing to look at him. My pelt was scorched with embaresment. I padded away from the nursery, head low. Rainkit had gone back into the nursery. I sat in some tall grass, staring at my paws and sighed.

Suddenly I felt some one pounce on my tail. I looked up to see Puddlekit.

"Hey Blizzardkit", he said. I smiled, out of all the kits he always seemed so happy.

"Don't listen to what other cat's say about you, you are who you make yourself to be, not what other cat's lable and tease you as", he said, sitting next to me.

I looked up in suprise, I didn't really think he would ever think of saying some thing like that, he always acted as if he had cotten stuck in his brain half the time.

"Come on!", he said, "Let's go see if one of the apprentices will show us any fighting moves!", he grinned.

I smiled, I wasn't really interested in it, but it was better than sitting in the grass and doing nothing all day, "O-ok", I mumbled.

He dashed over to the apprentice den where Jaggedpaw and Cottenpaw were sharing a mouse. They were big, and very close to their warrior cerimony. Rainkit and Stormkit ran up also. "Will you show us some fighting moves!?", begged Stormkit.

Jaggedpaw rolled his eyes but Cottenpaw smiled, "Sure!", she said cheerfully. Cottenpaw was always the cheerful one, and Jaggedpaw, her brother, was always the grumpy one.

Cottenpaw got up, then glanced at Jaggedpaw, "You going to help?", she asked. He grumbled under his breath, but got up anyways and padded over. "Here watch this..", Cottenpaw started to talk, but I wasn't really paying attention.

I looked up at the sky and frowned curiously, the sky was full of dark grey clouds. I was about to ask about it when suddenly a giant drop of water splashed down on my nose.

I yelped, and jumped back, fur bristling. Jaggedpaw and Cottenpaw both looked up at me, curiously. Just then more water started to pound down. Puddlekit, Rainkit, and Stormkit all gasped, "Whats going on?!", yowled Puddlekit.

Jaggedpaw just stared at us dumbfounded as Cottenpaw started cracking up laughed, rolling down on the gruond. "Its...just rain", grumbled Jaggedpaw. Instantly I felt my pelt flare up with embaressment. Here we were freaking out about a little bit of rain. Suddenly a flash of light came down from the sky and a huge boom followed it.

I jumped, my fur spiking up and Puddlekit cowered. Cottenpaw stopped laughing and her gaze softened. "Its ok..thats just some thunder and lightning...its not going to hurt you."

"Unless it hits camp", grumbled Jaggedpaw. My eyes went wider and Stormkit whimpered. Cottenpaw glared at Jaggedpaw, "And that's highly unlikely.", she said. "Its happened before", said Jaggedpaw, "Cats died." We all gasped and dashed into the nursery, cowering in Frostdashes fur.

"Its ok kits..", she soothed, grooming our fur down and wrapping her tail protectively around us. I pressed myself against her fur and after a while I drifted of to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

-Flamekit-

I pounced on Sootkit, pinning her down. She wriggled under my paws and cuffed my ear.

Suddenly Featherstar called out, "May all cat's gather for a clan meeting!", she yowled. I scrambled off of Sootkit and she jumped up to her paws. We wandered over and sat behind The apprentices. "I wonder what this is about", I whispered to Ashkit as he and Flickerkit padded over.

Yellowpaw turned around and shushed us. I rolled my eyes.

Featherstar called out, "Today is one of the most important days in a clan, two apprentices are about to become warriors!", she called out. So _thats_ what this is about, I thought. "We also have three kits that have become six moons!", she said.

"Cottenpaw and Jaggedpaw, please step up", she called out. Jaggedpaw and Cottenpaw padded up, their carefully groomed fur shone softly in the sunlight.

"Ravenwing, do you belive Jaggedpaw is ready to become a warrior?", asked Featherstar. Ravenwing nodded, "I do, pride gleamed in her eyes as she looked over at Jaggedpaw.

"Then from now on you will be known as Jaggedclaw, we honor your strength and bravery and welcome you into the clan as a warrior." Jaggedclaw dipped his head to Featherstar.

"Crowleap, do you belive that Cottenpaw is ready to become a warrior?", asked Featherstar. Crowleap smiled, "Ready as she'l ever be", he said.

"Then from now on you will be known as Cottenleap, we honor your agility and kindness and welcome you into the clan as a warrior." Cottenleap grinned and dipped her head to Featherstar.

Everyone started to chant and I joined in, "JAGGEDCLAW! COTTENLEAP! JAGGEDCLAW! COTTENLEAP!", I yowled, smirking at Ashkit that I was louder than him. A few warriors glanced over and chuckled.

-Blizzardkit

_I was in the middle of a field. Everywere I turned there were cat's taunting me, telling me I was worthless and would never become a warrior. My eyes widened as I even saw Puddlekit, Rainkit, and Stormkit, calling me names. Suddenly Rainkit stepped foward, his claws slid out. "Time to-"_

I was suddenly jerked awake by Stormkit. "Come on Blizzardkit! Cottenpaw and Jaggedpaw are having their cerimony! Then Hopkit, Fallenkit, and Echokit are having theirs!", she grinned. I jumped up out of the nest and followed her out into camp.

"Aww...you just missed Cottenleap and Jaggenclaw get their names", whispered Rainkit as we sat next to him and Puddlekit.

Featherstar then yowled, "Hopkit, Fallenkit, and Echokit! Please step up!". The three of them did, barley containing their exitment. Their pelts flashed in the sunlight from the grooming Fallingfeather gave them.

"You have all reached your sixth moon and are ready to become an apprentice. "Hopkit, do you promise to learn the warriors code and follow your mentors orders?". Hopkit nodded, "I do", for once, his voice was serious.

"Then from now on until you recieive your warrior name you shall be known as Hoppaw, your mentor will be Volestrike." Hoppaw padded up and touched his nose to Volestrike.

We watched as Fallenkit was apprenticed to Badgerstripe and Echokit was apprenticed to Cloudface. There were several murmers as Echopaw got her father as a mentor.

I joined in on the cheering, "Hoppaw! Fallenpaw! Echopaw!", we chanted as a clan. I felt a flash of joy, this clan was getting strong.

After the cerimony was over Cottenleap and Jaggedclaw padded over to sit vigil.

"I wonder what my name will be as a warrior", said Puddlekit. "Hmmm...maby Puddlesplash?", said Stormkit. "Nah, it would be Puddleslap!", said Rainkit. "Since when have you heard slap ina warriors name before?", asked Stormkt. "Since now!", Rainkit fluffed out his fur. Stormkit smirked, "I bet I would be Storm_star_", she said. "No way, I would be Rain_star_", said Rainkit.

Suddenly I heard a snicker, "I bet her name would be Tiny, no- they would just take her name away because she doesnt even deserve one!". I turned around, eyes wide to see Flamekit and his littermates laughing at me. I flattened my ears and looked down.

"No she wouldnt!", said Puddlekit, glaring at them. "Your name would be Foxdung!", yowled Rainkit. Then I heard a dramatic gasp, "Rainkit! _Watch _your language!", said Dappledbreeze in her same dramatic voice, as always.

"Dramabrreeze", muttered Rainkit as she padded away. Sootkit yowled, "Dappledbreeze! He just called _you_ a name!". Her eyes went wide. "He _what?!"_, she gasped.

Luckily, whatever was going to happen next was stopped abruptly as Frostdash called us into the nursery.


	5. Chapter 4

-Blazekit-

I yawned, snuggling closer to Flickerkit and Fireleap. I twitched my ear as I suddenly heard mewling across the nursery. I hissed under my breath and lifted my head to see what all the noise was.

It was Frostdash and one of her kits, of course it would be one of them causing a comotion in the middle of night.

I heard Frostdash say, "Blizzardkit? Whats wrong...is it nightmares again?", i had to strain my ears slightly to hear her. Then I heard Blizzardkit mumble somthing that sounded like a yes.

I smirked, so Blizzardkit suffered from nightmares..ha! She's acting like a one moon old kit to be wailing about a nightmare.

I lowered my head again and drifted off to sleep.

-Blizzardkit-

_I was stuck in a clearing again, my paws frozen to the ground. I looked up to see dark clouds, they covered the whole sky, blocking any sight of the soft blue. _

_It started to rain, great big drops. I looked down, and froze, staring at the rain. I realized with growing horror that it was blood. My eyes widened and I struggled to pick up my paws and move away. The blood rain started to pound down harder and harder and it was slowly filling up the clearing. _

_I yowled as the blood reached my neck, but it kept rising until it was over my head. I couldn't breath...couldn't move...every where I looked was a dull read. _

I jolted awake, whimpering. Frostdash woke up, her ears twitching.

"Blizzardkit? Whats wrong...is it nightmares again?",she asked.

"Y-yes..", I mumbled, ears flattened.

She pulled me closer, "Its ok", she whispered, then drifted back off to sleep.

I fell asleep later, only to be chased by shadows in my dreams.

_Next Day_

I sat off to the side as the other kits play fought, I wasn't really interested in it though. Looking down at my paws I noticed a small flower, it was half bloomed. The tips of the pedal's were a soft pink while the insides were a dark red.

I shivered, remembering the blood from the nightmare...

I saw a shadow loom over the flower and looked up to see Blazekit. I sighed.

"Hey mouse, crying about your nightmares?", he asked, smirking.

I froze, how did he know..about that.

He snickered, leaning forward, "That's right, I heard you mewling in your sleep like a newborn kit last night", he snickered.

I flattened my ears, looking away.

"What nightmares?", someone said from behind.

Blazekit's eyes widened and he mumbled something before dashing off.

I turned around to see Snowleaf. Why was Blazekit scared of the medicine cat?

"Hello Blizzardkit", she said, "Why aren't you playing with the other kits?", she asked.

"Oh...w-well im just not..r-really interested", i mumbled, feeling my ears grow hot.

"Hmm...what was Blazekit saying about nightmares?", she asked.

I stiffened and looked up at her.

"It's ok little one, you can tell me", she said.

"Well..I always have..weird d-dreams", i mumbled, "A lot of t-them are n-nightmares."

Her gaze softened and she sat, wrapping her tail around me.

"Do you ever see star cats?", she asked.

"Y-yes..how d-did you know?", I asked, tilting my head back to look at her face.

She smiled slightly, "Just a medicine cat thing...I have to go talk to the leader", she got up and padded away.

I sighed, wondering what that was all about. I looked up as Puddlekit scampered up.

"Hi Blizzardkit!", he grinned. "Hello P-puddlekit", I mumbled.

"Wanna play moss ball with us?", he asked.

"Um...n-not really...", i mumbled, staring at my paws.

"Oh...um ok", said Puddlekit, looking slightly disapointed.

I got up and padded into the nursery and sat in our nest. Frostdash wasn't there, she was probably out with Runningshadows or something.


End file.
